


At least 10% of divorces can be avoided by buying bigger blankets

by Negatywka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Married Life, What Have I Done
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negatywka/pseuds/Negatywka
Summary: Yuuri zdał sobie sprawę, że mieszkanie z Viktorem, który najwyraźniej był teraz jego mężem, będzie niepowtarzalnym doświadczeniem. A im dalej w las tym więcej drzew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...tak jakoś wyszło, przepraszam.
> 
> Cmok dla LoboBathory i kasssumi za miłość.
> 
> Enjoy...?

Yuuri odkrył, że mieszkanie z drugą osobą na innych warunkach niż domownik i gość lub szkolni współlokatorzy jest intrygującym doświadczeniem. Oczywiście, nie zauważył tego od razu. Mieszkanie z mężem na początku miało wszystkie zalety tego świata, no bo poważnie, jak nie cieszyć się jak głupi ze wspólnego nazwiska, wspólnych zdjęć na ścianie, wspólnego łóżka, wspólnej szafy… Nawet kupowanie pierdół w sklepach z wyposażeniem wnętrz było przygodą. No i Yuuri mógł w końcu spełniać się na polu domowo-kuchennym i patrzeć, jak Viktor wgapia się w swój talerz z nierozumiejącym wyrazem twarzy. Przy pierwszym podejściu Yuuri zastanawiał się, czy wyszło aż tak źle. Podrywał już ludzi na jedzenie i jak do tej pory szło mu wcale nieźle, ale Viktor miał tak niedorzecznie niepokojącą reakcję, że Yuuri przez dobre dziesięć minut stał nad nim z patelnią i zastanawiał się, czy ma zabrać tę jajecznicę z groszkiem i łososiem? Pytał Viktora o alergię, no przecież by mu powiedział, gdyby coś. 

– Yuuri… – Viktor gapił się to na talerz, to na swojego męża, to na widelec, który właśnie wrócił na stół.

– Tak…?

– Yuuri, nie mówiłeś, że… gotujesz… – Yuuri dostał rozstroju psychicznego. Czy coś z tym jajkiem było nie tak? Wpakował sobie szpatułkę do ust, próbując pozostałej na patelni resztki jajecznicy. No normalna, lekko słodka od groszku, lekko słona od wędzonego łososia, maślana jak trzeba, całość idealnie ścięta. Nic specjalnie wyrafinowanego, ale wcale akceptowane śniadanie w pięć minut. 

– Zdarza mi się? Właściwie całe studia gotowałem sobie i Phichitowi, nie skarżył się jakoś specjalnie… – _Właściwie to był zachwycony_ , dodał w myślach Yuuri. – Następnym razem zrobię coś bardziej rosyjskiego, jeśli to jest problem. Kilka razy robiłem w Detroit placki z twarogu, ale w sumie nie zmusiłem żadnego Rosjanina do spróbowania…

Kilka razy, dobre sobie. Yuuri będąc w Detroit przerobił całą kuchnię rosyjską, która wydawała się zjadliwa w tą i z powrotem. Co prawda bazował głównie na wskazówkach od zamieszkujących po sąsiedzku Polek, a więc też ciotek tych Polek, matek tych Polek i babć tych Polek, ale dostawał same pochwały za to, co mu wychodziło, więc w sumie mógł stanowczo powiedzieć, że wie, co robi, gdy chodzi o rosyjską kuchnię. 

– Wydawało mi się po prostu, że raczej dobrze reagujesz na każde jedzenie – kontynuował, wracając do kuchni i przekładając resztę jajecznicy na dodatkowy talerz. Jak Viktor jej nie zje, to on to zrobi. Zajrzał do lodówki. Wczoraj zrobił dość duże zakupy wracając z przebieżki z Makkachinem, więc produktów miał do wyboru do koloru. – Mogę zrobić Strogonoff na obiad? Kupiłem też filet z omula, ale w sumie możemy zaprosić Yurio i zrobić pielmieni? Czy ja właściwie wziąłem mąkę…? Założyłem, że mamy mąkę. Mamy, prawda? 

Viktor patrzył na niego coraz bardziej zaskoczonym wzrokiem. Yuuri spojrzał po sobie. Czy chodziło o to, że nosi fartuch w kuchni? Szanował swoje ubrania, nie miał zamiaru zostawić na nich plamy z atakującego z patelni, pokrytego masłem groszku.

– Okej Viktor, o co chodzi? Masz zawał? – zapytał już naprawdę spanikowany, podchodząc do swojego męża i poprawiając mu opadające na oczy włosy. Viktor chwycił jego rękę i spojrzał na Yuuriego wzrokiem, który błagał, żeby ktoś go uszczypnął. 

– Wyjdź za mnie.

Yuuri zbaraniał po całości. 

– Jesteśmy małżeństwem, Vitya…? – odpowiedział, powoli gładząc jego dłoń. Viktor wstał gwałtownie i położył mu dłonie na ramionach.

– Wyjdź za mnie znowu. I znowu, i znowu! Jesteś fenomenalny! Nie miałem pojęcia, że gotujesz! Myślałem, że przy twojej mamie nigdy nie musiałeś i że do końca życia będziemy jeść w knajpach na mieście, co byłoby wspaniałe, ale, och, Yuuri, to jest jeszcze lepsze! Skąd w ogóle znasz kuchnię rosyjską? 

– Bo tak jakby byłem twoim fanem całe życie? – przypomniał mu Yuuri, który pogodził się już z myślą, że każdy o tym wie.

– Nauczyłeś się dla mnie rosyjskich potraw zanim mnie w ogóle poznałeś…? Nie zasłużyłem na ciebie. Co jeszcze potrafisz ugotować? – Yuuri z niepokojem patrzył jak, Viktorowi świecą się oczy, jakby miał dziesięć lat i dostał bóg wie jaki prezent na urodziny. Yuuri z niepewną miną poczochrał się po włosach.

– Sporo, chyba? Moja tradycyjna japońska kuchnia wciąż nie jest tak dobra jak mojej mamy, ale chyba się liczy. Kuchnia włoska jest wdzięczna, hiszpańska też. Phichit przekazał mi większość tajników kuchni tajskiej... Nie wiem, Vitya, nie umiem wymienić ci, co potrafię gotować! 

Vitya na szczęście wyglądał kontent. Pocałował go w czoło, szczerząc się jak idiota, i wydając z siebie jęki zachwytu, dojadł swoją jajecznicę, jajecznicę Yuuriego i wypił kawę, którą Yuuri zrobił sobie do śniadania, po czym mrucząc coś o tym, że już nigdy nie pójdą do żadnej knajpy, oddalił się do sypialni, żeby przebrać się na trening. 

Także tego.

Yuuri zdał sobie sprawę, że mieszkanie z Viktorem, który najwyraźniej był teraz jego mężem, będzie niepowtarzalnym doświadczeniem. A im dalej w las tym więcej drzew.

Rzeczą, z której Yuuri nie zdał sobie sprawy po tej wyjątkowo oryginalnej wymianie zdań, było to, że Viktor nie gotuje. Znaczy, do tego w sumie sam doszedł w pewnym momencie, ale nie miał pojęcia, _jak bardzo_ Viktor nie gotuje. Bo Viktor nigdy nie gotował, w całym swoim życiu. Z całym swoim uwielbieniem dla jedzenia Viktor do kuchni zbliżał się tylko po kawę, a i tą najczęściej pił w kawiarniach w biegu. Kuchnia może i była wyposażona, bo to nie było byle mieszkanie, ale zanim Yuuri doszedł z nią do porządku, czuł się jak w pokazowych zabudowach z Ikei, gdzie każda rzecz mogła okazać się plastikowa, a każdy owoc z wosku.

W sumie Yuuri nie narzekał – nie to, że nie miał ochoty pogotować ze swoim mężem, który sam zaczął wykorzystywać kuchnię, tyle że do przypadkowych, porannych seksów nad kubkiem kawy, ale z drugiej strony nikt mu nie przestawiał, reorganizował i ustawiał po swojemu rzeczy na półkach. Wyraźny problem, który wynikał z tego, że Viktor i kuchnia nie współgrali ze sobą zbyt dobrze, pojawił się trochę później. 

Najpierw, pod koniec tygodnia, na blacie pojawiła się jedna, samotna miska. Viktor musiał wyjść wcześniej, więc Yuuri dla dobra własnej psychiki, w dodatku pchany utopijnymi wizjami założył, że Viktor w końcu zjadł przed wyjściem śniadanie. Wrzucił miskę do niemal pełnej zmywarki i rozejrzał się za tabletkami. Przebłysk zrozumienia trzasnął go w twarz. Tego zapomniał wczoraj kupić! Wzdychając ze zrezygnowaniem, umył jeden ze stojących w środku kubków i, dopijając kawę, wysłał Viktorowi smsa z zapotrzebowaniem domowym i krótką, ale treściwą listą domowych obowiązków na dziś, które opiewały na niesamowitą, skomplikowaną czynność włączenia zmywarki, gdy wróci przed Yuurim do domu.

Następnego dnia Yuuri znalazł na blacie kolejną miskę i odkrył, że w lodówce stoi pusty karton po mleku. Nie miał czasu specjalnie mocno zastanawiać się nad tym, czy Viktor znalazł jego owsiane płatki z czekoladą, więc wrzucił do zmywarki tę ich ostatnią, nieszczęsną miskę, sprzątnął karton, zgrzytnął zębami na niezmienny brak tabletek i wypadł z domu.

Trzeci dzień był niepoważny. Yuuri, wracając poprzedniego dnia, kupił cholerne tabletki. Zostawił je na barze, dopisał do nich karteczkę, bo wychodził grubo przed Viktorem pobiegać i, niemal uspokojony tym, że w końcu będą mieli z czego jeść, ruszył na podbój tonącego w półmroku Petersburga.

Och, jakże się pomylił. 

Czy to był wazon? Yuuri nie miał pojęcia, skąd Viktor wziął ten wazon. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Nie widział go od czasu przeprowadzki. Może to jednak nie był wazon? Viktorowi to najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało. 

– Skarbie – zaczął, starając się nie wybuchnąć na wejściu, bo może błędnie interpretuje to co widzi. – Czy przypadkiem zapomniałeś włączyć zmywarkę? – Viktor spojrzał na niego z kompletnie nierozumiejącą miną. Wciąż patrząc mu w oczy, pociągnął łyka kawy z... och, to definitywnie był wazon… i uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

– Nie, czemu?

Yuuri przemyślał jeszcze raz swoje życie, karierę i ciąg wyborów, jaki doprowadził go do tej sytuacji. Przypomniał sobie, jak niesamowicie ładny tyłek ma Viktor. Przywołał z odmętów pamięci z pięć wierszyków na uspokojenie. Dopiero wtedy poszedł zamknąć się w łazience i w spokoju przeżyć swoje załamanie nerwowe.

Minęło trochę czasu zanim Yuuri bardzo delikatnie i niepokojąco piskliwym głosem wyjaśnił Viktorowi, czemu uważa, że wstawianie zmywarki, kiedy ktoś o to prosi, jest jednym z najważniejszych postulatów, jakie kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek wystosował w związku do kogokolwiek, i Viktor musi się z nim zgodzić. Musi, kropka. Nie ma “może” i nie ma “wstawianie czego?”, nie, nie, nie, Viktor ma tam teraz iść i przeprosić się z tą cholerną elektroniką w ich kuchni i nauczyć się ją obsługiwać.

Zimą za to okazało się, że zmywarka jest jedyną elektroniką w domu, której Viktor nie umie, nie chce i nie zamierza dobroczynnie obsługiwać. Termostat na przykład nie sprawiał mu absolutnie żadnego problemu, szczególnie, gdy temperatury na zewnątrz spadały do poziomu, gdzie Yuuri odmawiał wychodzenia z domu bez dwóch par skarpet, bardzo ciepłych spodni i minimum dwóch swetrów na sportowej, odpornej na temperaturę bluzie, nieważne, że szedł tylko do sklepu na rogu. Wszelakie dłuższe wycieczki inne niż na trening kompletnie odpadały, wystarczyło, że Yuuri przestawał czuć palce w wełnianych rękawiczkach i Viktor mógł szukać go bezpośrednio w domu. Temperatura w Rosji była po prostu zabójcza.

Dlatego Yuuri, po pewnej wyjątkowo chłodnej nocy, z przerażeniem odkrył skręcony termostat. Ale jak skręcony! Absurdalnie! Yuuri stojąc w samych bokserkach trząsł się z zimna jakby dopiero wyjęli go z przerębla. Viktor tymczasem, nie kłopocząc się nawet zakładaniem bielizny po prysznicu, śmignął przez salon i zniknął w sypialni. 

– Viktor…?! – Yuuri wpadł za nim do pokoju. Miał wrażenie, że mokre ślady stóp jego męża zamarzają na posadzce i że, jak tak dalej pójdzie, będzie musiał założyć łyżwy. – Viten’ka, skarbie, czy termostat się zepsuł? Czy mam dzwonić po elektryka? Czy mamy dość kocy, żeby to przetrwać?

Viktor zaśmiał się, jakby Yuuri opowiedział dobry żart. Yuuriemu nie było do śmiechu. Był Azjatą, nie potrzebował, żeby rzeczy dodatkowo kurczyły mu się z zimna, statystyki i tak mówiły, że ma dużo szczęścia w stosunku do typowego obywatela Japonii.

Viktor dopiero po chwili zreflektował się i zauważył, że Yuuri nie żartuje. Przeczesał palcami mokre włosy, a Yuuri jak na komendę zatrząsł się z zimna.

– Przecież spuściłem temperaturę tylko o kilka stopni! Dobrze nam to zrobi, wychodzenie z takiego upału na mróz nie jest dobre dla zdrowia, Yuuri. Poza tym wciąż można chodzić po mieszkaniu w bieliźnie… lub bez… – Viktor przesunął się w jego stronę. Nie zdążył – Yuuri w dwóch skokach znalazł się pod kołdrą.

– Nie ma mowy! Albo podkręcasz termostat, albo zostaję pod tą kołdrą do końca zimy! 

– Wiesz, mi to bardzo nie przeszkadza, w sumie i tak chciałem cię tam przenieść… – Poduszka z impetem wylądowała na głowie Viktora, stopując wszystkie jego zapędy. Yuuri spozierał na niego spod sterty pościeli i wyraźnie nie był w nastroju na cokolwiek.

– Przyszedłem tutaj po wyższą temperaturę, a teraz czuje się taki atakowany! Natychmiast podkręć termostat, albo zaszyje się w jedynym miejscu w mieszkaniu, do którego nie wejdziesz!

– Yuuri, wejdę za tobą do kuch…

– Mamy naczynia do pozmywania. – Blada panika przebiegła przez twarz Viktora. – Wiesz co, nie będę nawet czekać, wlezę do piekarnika, przynajmniej przez chwilę będzie mi wystarczająco ciepło w tym mieszkaniu!

– Skarbie, histeryzujesz! Poza tym nie zmieścisz się do piekarnika, ledwo pakujesz tam bardziej wyrośniętego kurczaka!

– To był indyk, Vitya. Indyk. To pójdę do lodówki! Tam wciąż jest cieplej niż tutaj!

Oczywiście, Viktor nie podkręcił termostatu, co rozpoczęło cichą, termostatową wojnę. W zależności od tego, kto ostatni wychodził z mieszkania, a starali się zawzięcie, żeby nie dać satysfakcji drugiemu, ten zmieniał temperaturę na wyższą bądź niższą. 

Yuuri nie był specjalnie zaskoczony tym, że zanim porządnie wysiadły im nerwy, wysiadł im sam termostat.

Od przymusowego zimna była prosta droga do papierów rozwodowych latających po mieszkaniu. To znaczy, najpierw było w sumie lepiej. Nie musieli kłócić się o to, jaka temperatura jest tą najlepszą, było im kolektywnie zimno po cholerze. Zimno na szczęście dostarczało wielu intrygujących sposobów na rozgrzewanie się, kiedy już udało im się zmusić do wyjścia spod gorącego jak siki Szatana prysznica. Żaden z nich nie był przeciwnikiem seksu na kolację, problem zaczynał się, gdy po seksie Viktor owijał się kocem jak zgrabne, rosyjskie burrito i tyle widział go świat.

Kiedy w pokoju panowała temperatura jak w kraju śródziemnomorskim, Yuuriemu to nie przeszkadzało, kochał tulić swoje rosyjskie burrito po seksie. Tyle że nie w mrozach Syberii, gdy białe niedźwiedzie pukały im do okien, żeby je wpuścić, ale uciekały, bo na zewnątrz było jednak przyjemniej. Yuuri próbował szarpać się z Viktorem na tysiąc różnych sposobów i Viktor chętnie otulał się dookoła niego po krótkiej przepychance, niestety wciąż trwał owinięty w koc, teraz dodatkowo uziemniając Yuuriego tak, żeby ten nie daj bóg nie mógł ruszyć się na wyprawę po cokolwiek innego, co pozwoli mu zacząć na nowo czuć palce u nóg.

Czasem naprawdę nie znosił tego człowieka.

Ale rzadko. 

Najczęściej go kochał. Nawet leżąc w tym absolutnym mrozie i zastanawiając się, jakim cudem nie rozwala im rur z zimna, nie mógł zmusić się, żeby nie kochać Viktora, który oddychał powoli, leżąc na jego klatce piersiowej. Mieszkanie razem to było wyzwanie, prawdopodobnie nawet większe niż łyżwiarstwo figurowe…cóż, na pewno większe niż łyżwiarstwo figurowe, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie chciałby z tego zrezygnować. Zmieniali się dla siebie, tak to działało. Denerwowali się w trakcie, czasem nawet kłócili jak idioci o to, kto wziął czyje skarpetki, ale ostatecznie prawie nigdy nie odrywali od siebie zakochanego wzroku. Nigdy nie mieli siebie dość… i pewnie nigdy nie będą mieli.

– Yuuri? – Głos Viktora wybudził go z drzemki, w którą wpadał. Odruchowo pogłaskał jego miękkie włosy. – Przepraszam za termostat. – Yuuri uśmiechnął się przymykając znowu oczy.

– Ja też. 

– I za koc. Możemy kupić jutro jakieś większe koce. Dużo większe. I cieplejsze.

– I pooglądać pod nimi seriale? Mieliśmy nadrobić parę rzeczy. – Viktor zamruczał ukontentowany. Burrito rozplątało się, okrywając Yuuriego porządnie, nogi Viktora owinęły się dookoła jego, grzejąc mu stopy. 

– Tylko jeśli nauczysz mnie robić katsudon. Śpij, może uda nam się przeleżakować tu do wiosny...

Yuuri objął go mocniej. Sypialnia pachniała seksem, mrozem i miłością. 

Jak niby miał go nie kochać?


End file.
